


Velvet Crimson

by Hotaru_Mizuno



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Dark, Demon OCs - Freeform, Devil America (Hetalia), Heaven & Hell, Incubus England, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut, Succubi & Incubi, Sweet Devil AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-20 19:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Mizuno/pseuds/Hotaru_Mizuno
Summary: A low life incubus named Arthur finds himself in the worst odds as he is left injured on the streets, nearly starving. By some mishap, his luck takes another turn for the worst when he is arrested and brought before the King of Hell himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I needed an excuse to write more demon UsUk. I would write this universe in any scenario with any version of Arthur and Alfred anytime. I feel like a villain Alfred is harder to tackle, but he's great. I have another idea for Sweet Devil UsUk, but that's going to take a while. 
> 
> This fic had been in my docs since April so, I'm satisfied I finally did something with it  
> Enjoy this fic ^^

.

 

 

 

 

Right at that moment, Arthur hated Archangels.

 

 

He collapsed on a stone wall, his body burning. He felt so empty. He hadn't properly eaten in weeks. He'd had to convince others of his kind to shag him to keep him from starvation.

 

But it wasn't enough. An Incubus couldn't feed off another Incubus and be fed. It could still feed, but it wasn't the same if he'd gotten a human or a regular demon. The problem was, no actual demon wanted to have sex with an injured Incubus. 

An injured Incubus couldn't properly seduce someone. They could still appear to be the most gorgeous thing alive, but everything that made having sex with an incubus so great was gone. Having sex with an injured incubus was like having sex with a corpse. There would be no feeling. Arthur wouldn't be able to enjoy it. It was a slight disadvantage when your entire life force was sex.

The worst part was, he was trapped in Hell. He didn't have enough power to send himself to Earth. Therefore, no human food either. He was stuck down here, barely surviving. For how much longer, he had no idea. Probably another few weeks. That Archangel had really done a number on him. That was going to be the last time he'd ever try to coax a kid into being his bedmate. Bollocks, the kid was almost fifteen, that Archangel was mental.

Arthur breathed heavily, trying to think about where he was. He had been walking aimlessly in the streets, hoping he'd come across a fellow incubus or succubus. Food from his kind only lasted a couple of days, and this was his only option.

 

He knew there was a cure. A spell that would heal high-level angelic wounds, but that was restricted to high-level demons only. He'd have to go appeal to the King of Hell himself for that. Everyone knew that only high-class demons had immediate permission to see the King. An average demon like Arthur wouldn't even be let in through the palace gates.

His stomach furiously growled again, and he openly snarled. He was running out of time. He didn't want to start starving. It didn't mean he'd die, far from it. He was already dead and doomed to Hell by God. He couldn't die twice. Starving merely meant he'd get weaker, oh yeah, and the fact that his whole body would start to feel like it was lit on fire. Not a fun thing to experience. It was complete agony actually.

He missed the Dark Ages. Back then, Archangels had been very rare. There were still millions upon millions of people who lived in fear of Satan, who would murder others in cold blood if they thought they served the Demon King. Archangels were fueled by the faith of God, by protecting believers and helping them show everyone there was nothing to be afraid of. There couldn't be so many Archangels if so many people were so terrified of simply their cattle being possessed by a demon.

 

Arthur heard footsteps. Wait, no. That was more than one pair. There were more than five different sets of feet, all heading towards him. Arthur unfolded his wings and straightened his pose, ignoring the soreness in his body that protested to such rapid movement. His injuries are dammed then. He'd rather starve than show off any weakness.

A group of demons in imperial uniforms had turned the corner. One of them pointed at him and shouted orders. Panic shot into his mind. What had he done wrong? He was in the streets!

Arthur gave one beat of wings and shot off into the air, hightailing it as fast as his injured body could go. Not seconds after he had been in the air, something snagged his foot. His eyes widened in pain as something wrapped around his ankle and tugged. Very hard. As suddenly as he had started to fly, he had been sent barreling back towards the ground.

The incubus felt the air being forced out of his lungs as he crashed upon the stone floor, he himself shouting in pain. He crumpled, not being able to find enough strength to get up. The thing around his ankle tightened painfully. He moved his head slightly to see a dark rope. Oh. So they were the Royal Guard then. Bloody Brilliant.

 

There were hands on his body, and then two pairs of arms were shoving him to his knees, ignoring his grunts of agony. There was a hand on his skull. His hair was yanked upwards, forcing him to look up at his oppressors.

"What do you think you're doing on royal grounds?" The leader of the group of imperial guards asked. Arthur stubbornly refused to wince has his hair was tugged harder to wordlessly demand an answer out of him. His midnight black hair gleamed in the low light of Hell, and he had navy blue eyes that shone with nothing but decades of cruelty. 

"I don't know what the bloody hell you're talking about," Arthur said coldly, gritting his teeth. Everything hurt so badly. He suddenly hoped these demons would punish him by gangbanging him. That was common in Hell. Although it being so rough a demon could get knocked out cold for weeks. He needed food so badly though.

"Don't act smart with me. We caught you on palace grounds. You better have a good excuse." The Imperial demon snarled. He harshly let go of Arthur's hair and gave his stomach a jab with his knee. Arthur finally cried out in pain and hunched over.

"I... Had no knowledge I was anywhere near the palace grounds. I haven't been able to tell where I'm going for weeks now you bloody snobs." He breathed heavily as he spoke, his eyes sharp in pain. He figured he wouldn't have known he was near the palace. His injuries harmed his navigation skills. 

"Fucking shit. He's an incubus." One of the demons on his left stated. "He's speaking the truth then." His crimson red eyes flashed onto their leader. It was clear the leader in question had some dominance preferences

"Hmmm. You must have gotten yourself really fucked up." He smiled and grabbed Arthur's chin forcefully. Arthur resisted and glared harder at his captors. If they really thought he was going to submit to them just because he was weak and starving for sex, they had another thing coming. "What did you do? Did someone fuck you so hard you ended up like this?"

"Piss off," Arthur said through gritted teeth. The demon didn't seem to like such an answer, for he just as harshly let go of the incubus's chin and slapped him. Arthur's ears rang with the impact, and he could feel blood and bruise on his left cheek. Bollocks, that was going to sting

"I advise you not to get bitchy with me, slut." He said coolly. Suddenly, there was a hand in his crimson red locks yet again and it pulled. Arthur hissed through gritted teeth as his hair was yanked, forcing his head back up. He should have expected as much. This was hell after all, and they were all demons, the very embodiment of sin. "You're already in a heap of trouble."

"Should we take him to his Majesty, sir?" The demon holding him on the left asked. Arthur could only listen as they discussed his fate. As injured as he was, there was no escape and struggling would worsen his current predicament.

The Demon leader nodded. An evil smirk grew on his face, one that promised pain in Arthur's future. His cold eyes peered down at his captive, almost comparable to how a wolf stared down a bunny in its claws before digging in. "You're really going to have a bad time now. Wait until the ol' King gets his hands on you." He taunted. He nodded to his men. "Don't dawdle, we have a lot to do and we can't waste time with a lowly incubus."

 

 

_______________________________

 

 

Arthur felt his mind panic a little as they led him roughly down the dark hallways. He tried to stay calm as his head was kept down. He wasn't going to show fear, never in a million years would he ever give anyone with power over him the satisfaction of seeing him panic, even if his well-being was on the line.  
That didn't mean his heart wasn't still racing.  
He couldn't really even realize the fact that he was in the Palace of Hell, only that he was being led to his inevitable doom.

 

After all, he was an only a civilian, normal demon, caught in the hands of royalty. He had somehow offended the throne, got arrested, and now his life was in the hands of the most feared creature in existence. He would consider himself mental if he wasn't scared. He would have never met anyone so important, anyone so dangerous, anyone nearly so important if he hadn't gotten injured. Even if he still managed to offend the throne, he would still be able to escape, to worm his way out of trouble. Now he was completely defenseless. 

They stopped him in front of a doorway. There was no defense, Arthur only felt pain as they forced him to stop. The leader demon disappeared into the doorway. He was only met with silence. Arthur was only left with the anticipation of what would come next. He couldn't imagine what meeting the Demon King was like. He knew there was no reasoning though. Whatever he decided to do with Arthur, the latter had no way of stopping him. He felt his stomach twist in fear.

The demon leader reappeared, a taunting smirk printed on his face, as if he just proved to the world that he was the cleverest alive. Arthur tried to remain blank when he smirked down at him. "He'll see you now. Hope you have your begging voice ready."

Arthur glared at him sharply. If he weren't in his current situation he would give that git a piece of his mind, along with a good punch in the face. Such a shame he was restrained really. He remained quiet as he was shoved in through the doorway. The demon soldiers snickered quietly as the door was swung shut. He was now alone with the most dangerous and evil creature alive. Arthur turned his head.

They had pushed him into a balcony of sorts. Whatever the King of Hell was doing up here, he had no idea. There was a dark figure standing at the railing, his back turned to Arthur. It didn't take any crown nor announcement to tell the incubus that this was him. He swallowed down the anxiety as he took in the black leather jacket, the endlessly long legs hidden behind slacks, those gigantic black wings folded behind him, so much larger than Arthur's. It sent shivers down his spine. The King had midnight black locks, accompanied by two horns sprouting out of his head and curving. The figure turned.

Arthur felt himself falter as he was met with the brightest pair of icy blue eyes he had ever seen. They were cold and intimidating, and Arthur could only keep looking staring as they settled their gaze on him.

 

"Ah. Now, this is interesting." The King murmured. His voice sounded like silk running across an American like tone, strangely enough. It was intimidating and demanded attention. "What a pretty little thing."

Arthur couldn't help but furrow his brow in confusion. Was he playing jokes now? "Is this flattery?" He asked, his tone calm and not at all reflecting the panicking emotions tormenting his mind right now. He didn't want to show fear, show weakness, show vulnerability, to him. He didn't want to show how the creature in front of him affected him. He was intimidating, and quite frankly gorgeous as well. 

"I always thought incubi were easy to flatter." The demon King commented playfully. A dangerous smile grew on those almost white lips, complemented by a pale pink. He was almost as pale as snow, but it suited him perfectly. He could pull this look off and look gorgeous at the same time. It was only natural the king of all sin would trigger lust like this. 

"Why flattery when you're to punish me?" Arthur asked bluntly. He was a little puzzled. He thought about whether or not this was a trick or prank, a way to further torment him for a crime he didn't mean to commit. It would be rather annoying if it was, he didn't much peg the king of Hell to be immature like this.

"I can't have my own fun? After all, I was thinking of going easy on you." Alfred chuckled. He pushed himself off the railing almost gracefully, his alabaster skin gleaming in the low fire-like light of the Hell palace's lights. It was hard to see any of the city below, but Arthur doubted he would stop to look at it even if he could. He just couldn't take his eyes off the demonic tyrant in front of him. 

"Please don't play games with me, your Majesty." Arthur requested calmly. Perhaps he shouldn't talk to the King of Hell this way, but he found himself not caring. He wasn't going to let the King play with him like this. It was bad enough he was about to starve, the anticipation and trepidation of awaiting punishment, a cat biding its time and staring before it pounced on a trapped mouse, was not something he wanted to feel. 

"Feisty. I like that. Redheads are usually the feisty ones aren't they?" Alfred said conversationally. He walked closer to the incubus. "Do you have a name, pretty one?"

 

Arthur had to stop himself from glaring. He folded his arms. They never restrained him, realizing it was rather stupid to do so to a weak incubus at the mercy of the ruler of Hell. "Is this a bystander conversation, or a punishment? I would've thought the embodiment of sin himself would want to go straight to the pain."

"Me? Nah. You have no idea how much pain and death you see when you get to be my age. I can wait a little. Besides, I'm not wasting my time. I'd love to know your name, sweetie."

The incubus sighed. He felt his stomach gnawing at him and pushed down the growing lust. Really now, what a way to act to the man who was about to become your tormenter. "Its Arthur." He complied.

The demon king smiled wider. "you do look like an Arthur. It suits you." Alfred said. He was coming closer ever still and Arthur wondered whether or not it would be wise to back away and refuse to be closer to him. "You may call me Alfred, such formal titles don't flatter me."

Arthur nearly snorted. "I hardly think that should be appropriate, your Majesty." He said. He imagined for a moment if this were a trick and Alfred was going to use this as leverage to make his punishment even more painful. He couldn't understand what exactly was going on though. It was like he had met a powerful and hungry lion under the disguise of a spoiled brat. 

"Aww, don't be so mean, Arthur." The demo- Er, Alfred pouted. He snorted loudly when he saw Arthur's change in expression. Yes, he was definitely acting like a spoiled brat. He smirked widely. "Then again, I like it. It's not everyday someone's got' the guts to defy me. You do know I literally can end your existence right here, right now, yeah?"

Arthur only raised an eyebrow. "I'm a demon, you can't kill what's already been killed."

Alfred only smirked wider. He was only feet away now, and it was almost as if he could feel the heat radiating off him. "How do you know that?" He teased, his hands in his leather jacket. 

Arthur snorted for real. "Because Hell is eternal punishment, there is no end to Heaven or Hell. My soul will live through any punishment you give me." He remained stiff when Alfred came closer still, laughing softly. He couldn't lie about the ripples of arousal that happened when he imagined that voice in his ear. He nearly shivered

"Clever, " Alfred commented. Then he paused in front of him. "You know, I can smell the lust off of you. Not to mention your captors did tell me you were starving and injured." He snickered before leaning in on Arthur. "Do you like what you see, Artie?"

Arthur shivered, the voice in his ear, the hot breath against his skin. Oh, such a tease! Of course he liked what he saw! He could feel his stomach growling at him. No, push it down. He couldn't let this demon trick him. "Does any of that matter to you?" He asked flatly, frowning.

"Maybe." He shrugged, he leaned even closer, his face almost touching Arthur's, green eyes meeting icy blue ones. "How about…... I make you a deal?"

Arthur frowned, and he hesitated. Was this a trick? "What deal?" He asked.

 

Alfred smiled with a sinister air and began to walk behind him. Arthur did not dare turn around but he knew he was still right behind him. "It's simple really. I can simply let you get off scot-free. I don't have to punish you for anything. That's what you want, right?"

Arthur froze. No, he wouldn't just let him go. There had to be a catch. Something that benefited Alfred in some way. "What's in it for you?"

Alfred only snickered. It was clear he was enjoying himself. "Hmm, always liked me the smart ones…. The catch is that in return, you become mine."

 

Arthur let those words settle in. Become his? It was not rare to see such high ranking officials of hell having trails of other demons following in their wake, and a succubus or incubus would always be around, a demon's own personal sex slave so to speak. Such a contract was one that ensured food and comfort, not to mention enjoyment as well. 

But his asker was the King of hell, far from anything Arthur could pull from memory. 

 

"....yours?" Arthur repeated.

 

"Yes, all mine. Mine to do with whatever I please." Suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder; a gloved hand that felt almost like ice. Arthur had to mentally pep talk himself into not flinching or reacting. "I'm sure this is like Christmas for you, imagine what kind of feast it would be to belong to and serve the king of all sin himself?"

Arthur did think of it. He felt the lust growing inside of him. Oh how utterly delicious that would be. He would never be starved again, not to mention this charming and handsome demon was offering what his instincts had wanted from the moment he had turned around. It sounded almost too good to be true.

But it wasn't. It also meant being bound to the most dangerous person on earth. Would he even want to leave, he wouldn't be able to. He thought about all of the benefits and thought if he ever truly would want to. He could just imagine that in his ear, all of that strength pounding him into whatever surface served their purpose, oh how rough it could be. It wasn't quite that embarrassing, but Arthur was sometimes stubborn to admit how much he liked it rough.

He narrowed his eyes slightly, turned his head just enough to see Alfred. There was one suspicious thing that traced Arthur's mind in the midst of this mind surging news. "Why me?"

Alfred stared at him, expression unwavering. He was like a cat playing with its food. It was nerve-wracking, to say the least. "Why me what?"

Arthur simply glared, or at least, as much as was willing to glare at the most feared being in existence. "Why me? You're the demon king. You have thousands of sex demons to chose from, all perfectly willing to worship the ground you stand on, and yet you choose a low life bystander accused with a crime?

Alfred only shrugged. "It's my choice. To be honest, I love it when they're stubborn. It's all so easy when they offer their obedience, their complete trust, their complete being on a silver platter. It's more fun when they struggle, defy me, question me. It's exactly what you do. You're like a diamond amongst coal."

Arthur stayed silent, his eyes looking back at Alfred's blue orbs. Despite their color, they still seemed to hold all the flames and darkness of the terrain he ruled, and all of the millennia he had lived through during his never-ending reign. All of the tortured screams and misery of the poor souls who were doomed to suffer for all eternity.

"Come on, Artie… you don't want the alternative, do you? I'd love the chance to do whatever I wish with you. What do you think those gorgeous green eyes of yours would look like filled with lust and want of my wrath? Won't it just be delicious?" 

Arthur closed his eyes and thought of it. Oh, but how would Alfred look like, looming over him with lust and sinister thoughts brewing, ready to completely ravish and savor him. And Arthur would savor it too. "What happens when you get tired of me?"

"if you keep asking questions, I'll change my mind. It's a one time offer, dear. Will you take it or not?" Alfred asked.

 

Arthur hesitated. If he did this, he was giving Alfred his consent to do absolutely anything he wanted to him, and Arthur himself wouldn't be allowed to do anything about it. He felt his stomach growl again and his mind was set. "Okay, you have a deal."

 

Alfred's smirk widened.

 

 

"Wonderful."

 

 

 

End


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur gets a taste of what it means to belong to the king of sin himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't actually going to have a second part, that was going to be it.  
> But 30 kudos in under a week does something to people dear God, the love is overwhelming. I am beyond flattered
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you all enjoy the second and final part ^^

The palace of Hell was never-ending.

 

 

Arthur couldn't help but stare. He felt his eyes hurt as he tried to look everywhere. He hadn't been in a place so big in decades. Not in centuries, back when sleeping around wasn't seen as some huge crime and it was so easy for Arthur to get into anyone's pants. He would be lying if he said he wouldn't be staring around in impressive wonder if it weren't for the person leading him down these dark halls.

 

He never thought he would meet the Ruler of Hell. He had lived centuries, maybe even millennia or two, but he had never thought he would run into such a being. Such a dangerous man. Arthur couldn't believe what he had done. He had made a deal with the King of Hell. Or, "Alfred" as he called himself. 

Arthur walked numbly, following in Alfred's wake. He really had no choice but to follow, whether he liked it or not. He didn't know how he felt. His hunger was getting worse, though. There was a person and he was so delicious and beautiful and he hadn't touched him in the last twenty minutes. He had no idea how much longer he had until he started starving. Why did this demon have to be such a tease? Perhaps he wouldn't have so much to lose if he turned around and demanded what he needed from Alfred.

"You've been awfully quiet," Alfred commented, his voice playful. Oh God, just hearing that caused a shiver down his spine. He swallowed. "First time in a castle sweetheart?"

Arthur scowled at the pet name. Usually, he didn't like such things but he would be lying if he didn't admit the spurs of arousal it caused. "Not in the slightest. I can't exactly claim a low life such as myself has really been in the palace of Hell."

He heard a chuckle. "Didn't think so. You look adorable when you're trying to look everywhere like that by the way." 

Arthur held back a snarl. Fear and arousal built up in his stomach as he reminded himself that pissing off the King of hell was not a good idea, regardless of whether or not he had his life in hands or not. "I hardly agree."

Alfred chuckled louder and turned around. Amusement clouded around in those icy blue orbs and Arthur almost faltered. "What? I can't call you cute? I'm afraid if you were any cuter I would be in danger of eating you up. Though, I'm afraid I'd already do that anyway. I'm sure you'll be quite delicious."

 

Arthur only frowned. Did he really think he was some obedient whore who would just eat all of this up? "And how do I know you haven't said the same thing to countless others of my kind?"

"Hm. Why do you care?" Alfred asked, tilting his head in a way that could almost be compared to a child. If it weren't for the horns and terrifying eyes and his demonic features. 

"Because, naturally, I would care about my well being. It's the reason why I gave myself to you." Arthur countered, folding his arms. Alfred simply stared, those cold eyes holding no warmth as they started back into Arthur's bright green ones.

"You and I both know that's not the only reason, sweetheart," Alfred smirked, leaning closer. "I still smell all of that asorual. Do incubi naturally stay all horned up all the time, or is it just you?"

"Bugger off, you already know that answer. Now, exactly why are we standing here?"

 

"I'm simply enjoying the show."

"Be serious."

 

Alfred pouted. "You're no fun." He turned and grabbed the silver doorknob. "I'm simply taking you to my room." A shiver went up Arthur's spine as Alfred opened the large door. It was all happening so soon, Arthur could only swallow and walk forward. 

It was a room fit for a king and in this case, a king who would never die and holds authority on the depths of Hell. Everything was various shades of dark colors, and it gave off a dominating vibe. The obvious theme was black and red; all the furniture was in that color scheme. A large bed big enough to accommodate six people sat like the grand event of it all. The whole place smelled vaguely of smoke and bitter chocolate.

 

"You're staring again, babe."

 

Arthur turned around and glared. He never thought the king of Hell would be such a prat.  
"Sod off. I'm sure the only reason we're here surely isn't that you wanted to be a show-off."

"Maybe. Actually, no. It was for this." Alfred smirked lightly as he held up a small crystal bottle.

Arthur's eyes met Alfred's gaze. He narrowed his eyes. Did he think he was that dumb? That had to have been in his pocket. Obviously. "How long was that in your pocket for?" He asked.

 

Alfred laughed, clearly very amused. He twirled the little container in his fingers. "Clever. You're going to be a fun one to crack. This little bottle came from the stores several flights down. It's the cure created by us demons to heal injuries from Archangels. Unlike their own magic, it takes a few days for it to finish its job."

 

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "If I drink that, I'll be cured?" 

 

"Perfectly. You'll be as good as new, well besides the fact that you'll probably be really hungry by the time you're completely healed." Alfred chuckled darkly. "I'll have to wait before breaking in my new toy."

Arthur could feel himself getting more and more aroused by the second. Too bad an injured incubi couldn't get hard. "Then why bring me here in the first place?"

Alfred chuckled and walked closer to Arthur, now only less than an arm's length. He leaned closer, his breath hitting Arthur's neck. "Because. I still want to play with you. Don't you?"

"Not hardly. Apparently, I'm only your toy. I wonder what happens when I refuse, will you just go find a new one?"

"You and I both know you won't refuse now. And to tell the truth, I haven't had a real servant to tear into for decades. Maybe even centuries."

Arthur hesitated. Now...that couldn't be right. "You're lying."

"Nope. Full truth. You can ask around this entire palace, it's true. You're my first incubus in centuries."

Arthur was finding this hard to believe. He had said he liked him for his stubborn nature, but that was hard to believe. Someone as high and mighty as the King of Hell himself not partaking in one of the deadly sins frequently? "I can hardly see the Demon King himself getting bored like that."

"Eh, wasn't bored. I guess I just wanted something new. You, my dear, are the first to keep such a rebellious act up against me in ages. I wonder, how much do I have to put you through before you'd beg?"

Arthur remained silent. Was this some sort of prank? He had no idea. Was he being manipulated into false premises? He couldn't tell. He stared at the bottle. He wanted to feel sex again, feel how alive it made him feel again. He didn't want to be just barely surviving. He wanted to live, even if it meant belonging to Alfred for the rest of his life. 

"You must be speechless then." Alfred laughed and pocketed the small container. Arthur blinked, confused.

"Wait, what kind of-"

"On your knees, Arthur." 

 

Arthur felt his retort get caught in his throat. He closed his mouth and simply stared. Alfred didn't seem to care; he sat down on the large bed and made himself comfortable. He looked at Arthur, eyes sparkling with authority and want. One could tell he was going to get what he wanted, no matter the circumstances.

"Why now? I can't -"

"I know you can't enjoy it, sweetheart." Alfred grinned, large enough to show off his sharp canines. "But won't you be starving by this time tomorrow if you don't get fed? I don't want a starving incubus, especially not one as special as you, Artie. Plus, I want the first taste."

Arthur opened his mouth to give another retort but found he had none. So, he simply nodded and walked to stand in front of Alfred instead. Alfred smiled wider and extended his legs. "On your knees."

Arthur swallowed down his fear and chose to focus on the other raging feeling as he knelt down in front of Alfred. He knew exactly what he expected of him, and exactly how to do it. He knew exactly which places gave the most pleasure, and exactly what actions to make that pleasure happen. He had been doing this for millennia. It was his life.

He slowly lifted his hands and traced the bulge in the other's pants. He heard a satisfied chuckle, and he looked up just in time to see Alfred taking off a glove using his teeth. Oh What a sight, he couldn't wait until he was in perfect enough health to truly enjoy it. Alfred kept his eyes on Arthur as he slowly, teasingly so, unzipped his trousers, and pulled out his cock.

 

"Suck, Arthur."

 

Arthur stared for a moment before nodding and leaning in. He wondered if he were really going to do this, doing the thing he had longed for since the moment he had met the demonic tyrant. A part of him still couldn't believe that he now belonged to him, and this was about to become no such rare occasion. 

He licked a thin stripe up the other's hardening erection, feeling the warmth building up inside him, where it would stay and never get to be much more. He couldn't enjoy this, but he knew Alfred would. To prove his point, he felt a fist in his hair. It didn't pull, but only willed Arthur to look up at him.

"Don't tease me. I said suck."

The fingers let go and Arthur looked back down and instead enveloped the erection in front of him in his mouth. He heard Alfred audibly sigh and knew he was doing good. He swallowed as much as he could and then eased back out again. Alfred was quite big, in fact, he couldn't remember the last time he had felt a cock so big. It seemed only natural, given who this was and all.

He closed his eyes and began to work his tongue, and he heard Alfred sigh in pleasure. He could feel Alfred's blazing eyes on him, but he knew he couldn't stop. He kept going, making sure he let his tongue drag and go at all the right places, giving his owner the most pleasure possible.

A hand fisted itself back in his air, and he felt another brush his horns on the other side. His horns were always so sensitive, he wondered what that would be like once he was cured. The hands pulled, and Arthur moaned rather loudly, then gagged when he felt himself being choked on Alfred's cock.

"Beautiful…" Alfred murmured before he yanked Arthur's hair again. "Do you like it rough, Artie? I bet you'd come just from this alone, me choking you like this."

Arthur felt his cheeks go red as he continued to lick and suck. The truth was that he probably would come from just this alone. He really loved it rough, whether he was the dominator or the submitter. Usually, he was the former; he simply liked it better that way. Him letting someone else fuck him was a rare occasion. Of course, he couldn't imagine Alfred wanting it any other way rather than this, and he didn't much mind actually. He was loving this.

He kept going like this for a few minutes, moaning as Alfred pulled his hair with no mercy. After such, Alfred yanked on his hair again, this time the hardest yet, and Arthur knew what was coming. Alfred came, white liquid shooting into Arthur's mouth. The incubus gave something between a gag and a moan as he swallowed the liquid, not stopping until he consumed every last drop of the salty fluid.

He slowly pulled away and panted heavily. He felt so…..full. Not really full, since it was a simple blow job, but fuller than he had felt in almost months. He could feel Alfred's gaze on him, filled with lust and satisfaction. He smiled as he gazed down at the panting incubus beneath him. 

 

"That was beautiful, sweetheart. Tell me again how you managed to starve on the streets like that for so long? It's a wonder you haven't already gotten into the arms of someone else so important like me."

Arthur licked his lips and sighed. He felt so warm and comfortable like he hadn't in so long. Now if he could sleep, he would feel at peace, so relaxed and satisfied. "Injured incubi cannot leave Hell, and surely you know no one wants to fuck an incubus who can't probably react."

"Nah, they're all idiots then. You're gorgeous and quite a bit more than just delicious. That was amazing." He pulled the crystal bottle back out of his bomber jacket pocket and placed it on the covers. "I have work to do, sadly. You can drink this and then rest if you like. I'll have a servant drop by with a new change of clothes while you do."

Arthur nodded his content and slowly stood up along with Alfred. He watched Alfred walk towards the door, and then he paused when his hand was on the big expensive doorknob.  
"The reason why I wanted you was because I haven't met an incubus like you in centuries. I promise you, I'm not going to get tired of you for a very long time."

 

____________________ 

 

 

In the past few days, he felt better than he ever did in years.

For one thing, he didn't feel hungry anymore. He wasn't on the brink of starvation, he was living. Previously he hadn't had a full meal in about a couple of months, and living off of food from his own kind was almost agony. What's more, was Alfred had made him feel more full and energized than anyone had ever made him. 

He was given new clothes, ones that didn't suit an incubus who had been previously wandering the streets only days before. He didn't have to charm or get into anyone's pants for a place to stay or food or anything else. It was all so strange, now he was the property of the king, and now it was like he could have everything.

Alfred himself was quite touchy. He kept Arthur in his presence whenever he could, and never seemed to take his hands or eyes off of him. At first, it was annoying and unsettling, but then again, he wouldn't be able to tell Alfred to stop regardless. It was especially annoying when Alfred had the nerve to do so when in a very public room, like his throne room or somewhere else. It was embarrassing, and Arthur wasn't used to having to be the submitter, it wasn't his comfort zone.

However he never truly minded. He knew he was already loving, growing attached to the way the demon king made him feel. 

He walked the halls, abstinently exploring. Alfred had some business with other hellish authorities, so the simple order was to go back to his room, or "their room". He hadn't really had the chance to walk around until now, so he was taking his time. He knew he would reach his desired location sooner or later.

Arthur heard footsteps behind him and paused. He shook his head and decided to ignore it reminding himself that he was in a palace now, one of the most public places in the underworld, and naturally there would be people everywhere. Surely it was just some other demon doing work.

And then felt someone grab his shoulder and slammed him into the nearest room.

Arthur felt all of the wind knocked out of him as he was slammed onto the hard stone door of some unknown dark room. He felt rough hands on him, legs pinning him down, someone turning on the lights. He tried to struggle, finding it easier than it was two days ago, but he was still weaker, and soon enough someone had pinned his wrists above him. Arthur gritted his teeth in pain and looked up at his oppressor.

 

It was the same demon who commanded the royal guard. The same one who arrested him

 

"You!" Arthur snarled. He stopped struggling, knowing it was a lost cause. It would not do well for his pride if he kept trying like an idiot. He knew already that he was an injured incubus under the strength of a much stronger demon who commanded the most feared army on earth. He wasn't getting out of this by brute force.

"Hello, little slut." The other demon smirked nefariously, no good intentions in mind. He held Arthur's wrists in one hand and reached into his pocket with the other. "Long time no see. Did you think I would forget you?

"No. The king forgave my transgressions rather easily, I would think one as yourself would give up. That's the wise thing to do." Arthur bit back. He bit his lip harshly when he felt himself being lifted rather roughly by the other, and then he was slammed into the wall behind him, forced into a sitting position. 

"You may call me Alastor." The demon clarified before laughing sinisterly. "Too bad you won't be screaming it tonight, little slut." Arthur tried to retort, but then he felt something being shoved into his mouth. It was something to gag him, and Arthur realized exactly what Alastor meant to do. He felt his hands being forced above him again.

"I heard you're the king's new fuck toy. I congratulate you on being able to worm your way out of that one, I'm sure you must feel so proud of yourself." He tied Arthur's hands together with the same fabric that served as the gag, tying the knots so tight that it made Arthur feel it digging into his wrists. Bollocks, that was seriously going to burn later.

"However, I'm afraid you'll find that I was quite disappointed when the pain failed to be delivered. Why don't I just take upon myself then? How hard will you scream while I make you feel agony? Will you be begging for me?" Arthur only glared at him coldly as Alastor began unbuttoning his red button up shirt, going as harsh as he could, pulling at the fabric and causing the incubus as much pain as possible.

Arthur screamed through the gag as he felt teeth bite into his neck, drawing blood. Alastor growled and dug in, stopping only to start sucking at the blood. He could feel hands everywhere, one grabbing his arse rather harshly. This was utterly humiliating, he knew there was nothing he could do, and it was humiliating. He would never let such things as this happen to him, he was always in a position to where he could get out of this, but not this time.

He suddenly wished Alfred was here. Alfred wouldn't let this happen. Alfred would be furious. Arthur may have been an incubus, but he would be damned if he ever let something so humiliating such as this ever happen to him. He was an incubus with standards and pride. He couldn't believe he was wishing for the demonic tyrant's help, but he really had no other choice.

Before Alastor could begin on his trousers, there was a great big bang, and the door was blown off its hinges. Arthur squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the demon on top of him pause in shock. The hands on Arthur tightened their grip hard enough to make the incubus open them again, wondering who it could be.

Alfred was standing, arms folded, a small smirk on his face. He seemed passive, but it was easy to tell that he was enraged. The scarier part was how calm he was. Behind him were two members of the royal guard.

"Y-your Highness…" Alastor stuttered, dark blue eyes widening in shock and obvious fear. Arthur only stared, almost anticipating the demon king's next move. He knew it wouldn't be pretty. That look in his icy blue eyes was one that promised bloodshed and agony.

"Hi there, Alastor." The King of Hell greeted, smiling dangerously. If the air alone could kill, everyone in the room would already be long dead. "I see you have something that belongs to me."

"Your incubus? This is your toy? He tried-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses, although I bet they're all really well rehearsed." Alfred cut off, chuckling darkly. Arthur swallowed and shifted uncomfortably in his binds. He wasn't expecting this, but this felt a hundred times worse than whatever he could dream up. It remained no question why Alfred's power was always left unquestioned.

Alfred gestured to the guards. "Grab him and get him off of my property. Don't give him another chance, just throw him into the pits. I want to hear his screams. "

The two demon guards only nodded and ran forward immediately. Alastor screamed in protest, terrified of what was about to happen to him. Arthur could only stay where he was when Alastor was pulled harshly off of him, and then he was being dragged away on the floor, giving protests that were almost pitiful to hear.

Alfred watched them leave, the smirk sliding off as he turned to the bound incubus left against the wall. He walked calmly up to him before kneeling down and pulling out the gag. "You alright, sweetheart?"

Arthur ran his tongue against his teeth, trying to get the awful taste of fabric out of his mouth. He blinked and gave only a small glare. Leave it to Arthur to never be grateful. "You took your time."

 

Alfred gave a smug smirk, cupping Arthur's cheek. "Well your welcome, sweetie." He chuckled and looked down to untie Arthur's bonds. "Mind telling me what happened?"

Arthur took a breath. "Your charming captain got a little disappointed you didn't punish me for breaking the rules and decided to try and do it himself, bloody prick." His wrists were free and Arthur sighed in relief, holding them up to see burns everywhere.

"I don't like people touching my things," Alfred growled quietly. There was anger swirling in his eyes, and it could be the most terrifying thing one could ever see. "You hurt, Artie?"

"I'll live. it isn't the first time I've been sexually harassed. I'm an incubus after all." Arthur huffed.

"Call it the last. No one's going to touch you while you belong to me. I won't let them. Nothing touches what belongs to me, sweetheart."

Arthur thought for a moment. Being under the protection of such a creature sounded almost unthinkable. It was like a butterfly under the protection of a polar bear. "You seem to be quite attached to a peasant incubus like me"

"Told ya already, there's no one else like you. I can't bear the thought of someone's grimy hands on you. No one else but me gets this." There was a hand on his shoulder, a very possessive grip. Arthur almost felt like flinching. 

"Of course." He muttered nodding. Finally, he thought. He could get used to this. He was beginning to love it. Such a possessive thought from the king fueled Arthur's arousal. It was something he had never felt before, no meal made him feel this great. 

"Tomorrow night, I'm going to break you in," Alfred whispered. He smiled a lustful smile. "No one else will ever touch you again. Won't that just be delicious? You begging and screaming for me. Would you like it if I were rough?"

"You already know the answer to that." Arthur clarified, smiling faintly. The thought pleased him. He almost couldn't wait until he was perfectly healthy again. He was already getting hungry from just the thought of it.

"Good. I like going rough. You're going to be pounded into the mattress so hard you won't be able to walk for days. I might even break the bed while I'm at it." He laughed at the thought and Arthur smiled wider. It did sound quite delicious after all. "Now then, let's get you cleaned up. I can get one of the servants to draw us a bath."

Arthur nodded. He'd never truly get used this; how rapidly his life had changed from a peasant on the streets to the property of the demon king. He knew he wasn't going to complain though.

 

"Lovely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alastor: a demon from a branch of Greek mythology. A demon known as "the evil genius of the household" or the executioner. The Punisher. Thought the name was fit for my little previously unnamed demon Oc who has some anger issues. Now he's burning in the pits of Hell.
> 
> I can't seem to keep my fingers off the Sweet Devil concept, I already have another prompt ready to write.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a discord guys! If you want to come join my server and conversate and make requests, it's open! Don't be shy!  
> https://discord.gg/zPdE9Qe


End file.
